War 12 - BlackDiamond
We are doing a 40x40 war. We need to ski over these guys. They look like a new clan formed from another. So, it is unclear if they are organized or not. Their bases do look weak.... NOTE: They are VERY DISORGANIZED. They have lost 6 people already. Their castles are not all filled. LOOK AT THEIR CASTLES to see how many troops are there. SOME ARE EMPTY! The plan for this war will be as follows: *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! ---- 'Squads' #No Crew - #1 SuPer_Jub - #8 phupuppy (avg exp 85.9) Let's ignore these guys until the last 4 hours of the war. Let's clean up below first!!! #whitematter's crew - #9 Owen - #16 hawksplayer17 (avg exp 80.0) #Widowmaker's crew - #17 Daryl - #24 wizard59 (avg exp 76.5) #Andrew's crew - #25 trang nong - #32 dannySHMARK (avg exp 67.6) #GattoMatto's crew - #33 Muzzdog - #40 BEAST (avg exp 59.4) ---- 'whitematter's crew' #9 - #16 - let's get 20+ stars from these guys before we go up to attack their top 8 (the guys with inf. towers). white, rivas and blink, if you get get 2-3 stars from top 8 guys, let's sort out if you go there.... 'Crew members' #blinkermech #steint #whitematter33 #Kato #RIVAS #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' * I also did the top 8 for scouting this week as the 9-16 are really easy 3 stars. Their CC isn't even full. *Top 8 * 9 - 16 'Widowmaker's crew' #17 - #24 - 20+ stars from these guys!!! 'Crew members' #elise0605 #raychee #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #xXbeastXx #lee #jmazz #Thunk #Azubu 'Scouting Reports' *TBD ---- 'Andrew's crew' #25 - #32 - 20+ stars from these guys!!!! (I know you guys can do 24!!) 'Crew members' #FattTV #toonfan #De*Fuhrer #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tizzy #Norwalk Ray #rerun Scouting Reports ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #33 - #40 - 22+ stars from these guys!!! Crew members #Na9ooray #InvestLT #Great Lord Matt #Fritz #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony 'Scouting Reports' * Suggestion for the troops to use: Definitely or already do and these tips will be superfluous, however, always better to say. Experience has shown concern, then your attacks always gone to see any errors. Optimize forces: use a few barbarians and a few goblins: minimum number of bombs or traps to hunt down and eliminate the factories of gold / elixir that could delay the work of the archers. Use the strongest troops you have. It seems strange, but not all do. When deployed troops, ex, the archers, do not place them at a single point, but place them a short distance of each other. The opposing defenses will take longer to hit them. When you attack with their shield wallbrealers do with more troops. 33. Muzzdog TH lvl 8 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1 in the south. Capacity castle 20 (in the north). Mortar: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 6; cannon: five: four lvl 9 and one lvl 8; arch tower: five lvl 8; wiz tower: three lvl 4; air defence: three lvl 3; walls: lvl 6 and few lvl 5. Easy to attract the king out of the village and the troops of the castle and destroy them. To attack there are two possibilities: the first to arrive at the TH, would stick on the north side of the village, the height of the cannon. The second possibility, it is from the bottom, where there is the King Beware, however, because in those empty spaces left and right: tesla and traps await. 34. Gage TH lvl 10in the middle of the village. King lvl 3. Capacity castle 30. Mortar: three: lvl 3; cannon: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 6; arch tower: five: four lvl 5 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: three lvl 3, 2 and 1. air defence: three: lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 5. Do not be intimidated by TH lvl 10. Defenses are low-level. This village is the weakest of the entire clan. I bet. Easy to attract the king and the troops of the castle the bottom left corner. Mortars are also close to the outer walls and then easily destructible. However, there should be near the tesla. Attach the left side high or low). The walls to be destroyed are less strong than those of the right side. I probably would stick to the top left corner (conle two towers with the archer). Easy to think that there are also bombs defense / tesla. 35. Ozman TH lvl 8. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; cannon: five: three lvl 8 and two lvl 7; arch tower: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; wiz tower: three: two lvl 3 and one lvl 2; air defence: three lvl 3; walls: lvl 6 and 5. King easily trigged to the bottom. To attract the troops of attacking the castle barracks and factory gold in the top right. Be careful, however, because you will end up under the fire of the tower with the archer. When attacking this set in the village must be careful not to end the giants in the hallways filled with bombs / traps. So, I would stick the south side by the military camp. Use some goblins to make it run against the deposit of gold and detect any bombs / traps. When you attack with giant sticks with one or two to see to what purpose are addressed. So, if you go to the cannons defended by bombs losses will be minimal 36. Grawce T H lvl 8 in the nord of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; wiz tower: three: two lvl 3 and one lvl 4; air defence: three lvl 3. Walls: lvl 5. If the set of the village is this will not be difficult to destroy at least the TH even if there are bombs around and tesla. To attract the troops of the castle seems to me that the best side west: sends some goblins against the factories of gold / elixir near the tower at the top. Almost all the traps and bombs inside the village (ex; close to mortars). Bomb / tesla outside the wall in front of the store elixir left the village. 37. Olly.64 TH lvl 9 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: five lvl 7; wiz tower: three: two: lvl 2 and one lvl 1; air defence: three: two lvl 2 and one lvl 1. walls: manly lvl 6 Attracts the King by attacking military camps the bottom of the castle and troops by running some barbarian from the far edge of the set (between the two barracks below). I would stick by the military camps (with some shred them first archer), between the tower and the cannon. The walls are less strong in defense of others. You will immediately close to a mortar and you will have the TH very close. 38. Sitfor * TH lvl 8. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 4; Cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 8; wiz tower: Three: two lvl 2 and one lvl 3; air defence: three lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 6. Easy to attract the king of the castle and the troops outside the village and destroy them. In the empty space close to the towers left and right side of the resort is easy that there are the tesla. Many bombs and traps are close to TH. Others are found outside the walls. I would stick the north side (the height of the tower) or the left side (top, against the cannon) with any barbarian epr see any bombs. A giant and later wallbreakers. Better even a few hogs. 39. tony TH lvl 9 in the middle of the village. King.lvl 2. Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 9. arch tower: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: three lvl 2; air defence: two lvl 3.walls: lvl 6 and lvl 4 in the middle. Strange set of the village. Attracts the king attacking with some archer factory gold at the bottom. To attract the troops attacking the castle with a giant barracks at the bottom (between the second and the third from the bottom) and attracts the troops below. The angle is less defended that tower with the archer lvl 5. Yet it is easy to imagine the presence of bombs / traps. Before you destroy the buildings exterior with the archers and then sends the barbarians to see if there are bombs and traps. Attack with the Giants and make the run wallbreakers to destroy the wall. 40. Beast TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three lvl 4; cannon: five 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: two lvl 4, walls: manly lvl 6. To draw put the troops of the castle attack the right side of the village with one giant or some goblins and then attrack them to the bottom. Use goblins to destroy the factories of gold and elixirs. The mortars are close to the outer walls of the village and then easily removed. The traps / bombs are outside the walls. So, after you have chosen the side to attack (I recommend the north, against the mortar, as the walls are also to destroy not only lvl 5 and 6) with any barbarian attacks or a single giant. Just verified that there are no bombs / traps attached firmly. Category:Coc